Confused Feelings
by strawberrymint
Summary: This is a Kurama/Botan fanfic but with some mixed Karasu/Botan and Koenma/Botan. Hope you like it.(Anyway Chapter3 is up!) ^_^
1. A New Rival

"Confused Feelings "  
  
Opening note: Hi minna-san! By the way this is a totally Kurama/Botan fiction. But with mixed Koenma/Botan and Karasu/Botan just a bit so thanks!  
  
Chapter1  
  
One hot summer, a boy was walking toward a ramen house to see his friends. When he arrive, he was surprised to see all of his friends especially the boy with a spiky black-haired koorime, Hiei.  
  
"Yo Kurama! How is your summer class?" Yusuke asked. "Ne, it was good.except  
  
for the girls in the school." Kurama said with a sigh. He looked around. "Where's  
  
Botan?". "I think she's with Koenma-kun, I think they're talking about something  
  
really important" Keiko replied. "I hope it's not another mission" Yusuke added.  
  
"Is that so." Kurama said a bit nervous.  
  
***  
  
"Can you please Botan." said a teenager with the 'JR' in his forehead. "Koenma-  
  
sama.it's a bit sudden decision." Botan said slowly. "Just for a short time only." he  
  
said 'or even longer.' he added in his mind. "Just promise me Koenma-kun that if I  
  
find my true love, I will stop pretending to be your girlfriend" Botan said with a  
  
forced smile. "You.You mean you will?!" Botan nodded.  
  
***  
  
Koenma and Botan came out of the room. "So, have a new mission?" Yusuke ask  
  
nervously. "No, not really. We are just talking about something very important.  
  
Right Botan?" Koenma said looking to Botan. "R..right." she replied with a frown.  
  
Just then Kurama walk toward her. "Daijoubu ka?" He said with a concern in his  
  
face. "Hai" Botan said with a forced smile. Kurama stared at her suspiciously. He  
  
knew something is wrong with her, especially her smile. "Minna, Karasu said that  
  
he changed and would like to join our group. Right Koenma?" Kurama said  
  
changing the subject. "Hai! Speaking of that my father ask that if Karasu can join  
  
the group" He said looking at Yusuke. "Absolutely!" Yusuke replied. Silence.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
Then she was surprised to see Karasu standing in front of the door. "Konnichiwa  
  
kawaii. Is Yusuke here?" He said looking around when he saw Kurama and  
  
Koenma's eye looking at him with a fire in their eyes. Botan heard Karasu  
  
chuckled before she answered "Hai, please come in" as usual a smile in her face.  
  
He replied in her and smile. "Oi Karasu, need some ramen?" Yusuke said with a  
  
grin in his face. "Nah. I'm here to ask you if you agree with my decision of joining  
  
your group" Karasu said calmly. "Well yeah we were thingking about it and  
  
Yusuke totally agree with that." Koenma said still have a fire in both of his eyes.  
  
"That's great! So that means I can hang-out with the kawaii here." Karasu said  
  
looking at Botan. Botan blushed slightly. Koenma and Kurama were about to kill  
  
Karasu, Luckily Kuwabara and Yusuke was able to stop them. "Hn. Baka  
  
Ningens!" Hiei said. Everybody laughed. "So want to have some party?" Yusuke  
  
asked with a grin. "Sure!" Everyone shouted. Even Hiei!  
  
***  
  
"Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Keiko shouted. "US!" All the girls raised  
  
their hands. "You know what I'm thinking?" Shizuru asked Keiko with a grin in her  
  
face. "Of course I do!" Both of them grinned widely and look at the boys. "What?"  
  
said the boys. "Grab the boys!" Shouted Shizuru and Keiko. Botan and Yukina  
  
joined the two. "What the~" Yusuke's arm was grab by Keiko. Shizuru grab  
  
Kuwabara's left ear. "OUCH!". Yukina grab Hiei's hand, "Onii-chan, let's join  
  
them, this will be fun!". 'Who will I grab?.Koenma.Kurama.Karasu' Her head was  
  
so confused. 'Anyone!' Her head shouts. Botan both grab Kurama and Koenma's  
  
hand while Karasu just follow the three. After that, they form a big circle with the  
  
bottle on the middle. Keiko starts spinning the bottle and it landed to Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "Okay, I want you to tickle Kuwabara as hard as  
  
you can until he fall down the ground" Keiko said with a large smile in her face. So  
  
Yusuke did, He tickled Kuwabara as hard as he could until he falls in the ground.  
  
The whole group was looking and laughing at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was next.  
  
Kuwabara spin the bottle and it landed to Karasu. "Karasu, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" "Now, now, now I want you to kiss Botan" Kuwabara shouted then start  
  
laughing. But it was cut off when Kurama and Koenma look at him with angry eyes.  
  
"Ne?!" Botan shouted. "Well I will only do that dare if she wanted to." Karasu said  
  
looking at Botan. "Well.it was only a dare so it is okay with me." Both Kurama and  
  
Koenma was shocked. "But~" but it was cut off by Keiko, "No buts! The decision  
  
is final!" Both Kurama and Koenma look at Karasu as if they can crush him into  
  
pieces by looking at him. "Well here it goes." Karasu said as his lips touch Botan  
  
lips (it was a quick one). Kurama and Koenma watch it with horror in their face.  
  
***  
  
After a few more games, Kuwabara and Shizuru left the ramen house, followed by  
  
Hiei and Yukina. "Botan we have to go now. We still have many things to do in  
  
Reikai remember?" Koenma said to Botan "Hai Koenma-sama, I will be right there  
  
in a minute!", Botan was about to walk to the door when suddenly Kurama grab  
  
her arms. "Botan I~" but he was been cut off by Karasu. "Botan are you free  
  
tomorrow night?" Karasu asked "Well.Yeah, kind of" "Well I was just wondering  
  
if we can go out tomorrow night in a 'dinner date'. Can you come?" "Well, it  
  
doesn't sound bad. Okay I'll come". She said smiling to Karasu, then turned to  
  
Kurama "What were you saying again Kurama-kun?" Botan ask. "N.nothing, just  
  
nevermind" Kurama said walking toward the door. "Kurama." Botan whispered  
  
sadly in the air while summons her oar.  
  
nadarelle's Notes:  
  
Hi minna-san! Do you like it? Well you can e-mail me in imperial_theatre@yahoo.com if you have some comments or suggestions! Well for now I need some reviews to help me think what could happened next. Well I have some in my mind, but still I need some of your suggestions. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading my first fanfiction story. u",) 


	2. The Date

"Confused Feelings"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In Reikai, a girl in a pink kimono was running toward a large door (but not that large), she was running as fast as she could, like she was being chase by a very hungry wolf. Then, she opened the door. "Koenma-sama .Koenma." she said as she breath really hard. "Oi Botan, what's wrong?" Koenma said as he turned his big chair to face her. "Koenma-sama. I. ah.I" Botan said a bit nervous. "What is it?" Koenma said with a confused voice. "I was just hoping if you can gave me a vacation tomorrow" she said as she closed her eyes tight. "Oh well. these days your work are very excellent, I think I can give you a break" Koenma said with a smile in his face. "Oh Arigatou Koenma!" Botan said jumping and running around his office. "Um. Can you please tell me why you ask another vacation while we were at Keiko's yesterday" Koenma ask. "Well, Karasu ask me on a dinner date tomorrow and I can't refuse him. So I agree with his offer. Aren't you happy for me?" Botan ask him "Oh. well y-yes I am!" Koenma replied with a very weak smile in his face. 'Oh.you will pay for this Karasu!' Koenma thought. "Oh well, Oyasumi Koenma-sama and Arigatou for giving me a break tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now so that I can wake up early tomorrow morning" Botan said as she bow in front of him and wave her arms up. "Oyasumi" Koenma said as he watches her walk toward the door.  
  
***  
  
The next day at Ningenkai.  
  
"Oh Botan I'm glad to see you here!" the brunette-haired girl said as she hug Botan. "Oh Keiko-chan. Well I ask Koenma to give me a break today". Botan said "Why? Are you tired there?" Keiko said with a concern in her face. "Well no. Of course not, I love being a deity of death." Botan said really fast. "Then why?" Keiko asks her again. "Well.Karasu ask me if I can come to our dinner date tonight. So I said yes, I can't refuse him" Botan replied with a slight blush on her face. "Oh that was great!" Keiko said with a big smile. "But I.I have a problem. I don't know what to wear!" Botan said with a frown. "Oh leave it to me, I can accompany you to the mall to buy some new cloths!" Keiko said. "Oh arigatou Keiko-chan!" Botan said as she hugs Keiko very tight.  
  
***  
  
Later in the mall.  
  
"Oh try this one Botan" Keiko lend her the white dress with a large yellow ribbon at the end of the sleeves. "Oh this looks pretty cute, but I think that dress over there is much cuter" Botan said pointing the white dress with a large pink ribbon at the back and filled with pink small ribbons at the end of the dress. "Okay as you said!" Keiko said as she grabs the dress and gives it to Botan. Botan walk toward the dressing room and try the dress on. After a few minutes, Botan get out of the dressing room wearing the dress. "Oh Botan-chan you're so kawaii!" Keiko said looking at her from head to toe. "Thanks. do I really look that cute?" "Of course Botan, now get back in the dressing room and change your cloths, and after that we're heading to the counter to pay for that." After a few minutes the two walk to the counter and pay for it. "Arigatou please come back again!" said the cashier as she handed the bag to Botan. "Now where should we go?" Keiko asked Botan as she looks from her left to right until she spotted Yusuke and the others (Well of course Hiei's not there ^_^). "Matte! Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as Botan and she run toward them. "Keiko- chan! B-botan?! What are you doing here?" Yusuke said looking at Botan. "Well I ask Koenma~" Keiko cut her off "She's going to a DATE!" Keiko shouted. "A DATE?!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted as hard as they could. "Yes she have a date with Karasu" Keiko explained to them. "KARASU?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted again. "Well.Yeah. kind of" Botan said to the two as she noticed Kurama with a sad face and a frown. "What's wrong with you Kurama?" Botan asked Kurama with a concerned face. "No-nothing just a headache, well gotta go, I need some.uh.medicine." "Do you want me to accompany you?" Botan ask him. "Iie. I can handle myself." Kurama said as he walks away. "Oh okay" Botan said as she waved her hand.  
  
***  
  
In Kurama's house.  
  
"You're stupid.You're very stupid Kurama!" Kurama said to himself. "You let Karasu date her.now.now what?" Kurama said looking at the mirror "You're-a-stupid-kitsune! If you only tell her how much you love her, then this will never happened." Kurama scolded himself until they were tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
***  
  
At Genkai's.  
  
"Botan, get ready now, Karasu will be here any minute by now!" Yukina shouted. "Okay! I'll be right there!" Botan said. After a few minutes. "Oh Botan you look great!" Yukina said with a giggle. Botan was wearing the white dress with a large pink ribbon at the back of her waist and plenty of small pink ribbons at the end of the dress. She's also wearing a gold bracelet and a pair of gold earrings. Her hair was loosen and with two braid at both side of her hair. "A-arigatou Yukina-chan". Botan said with a slight blush on her face. Then suddenly the doorbell rings. "Coming!" Botan shouts as she run toward the door. "Oh hi Karasu!" she greeted Karasu. "You look great Botan-chan!" Karasu said as he handed her the white roses. "Shall we go now?" Karasu ask. "Sure!"  
  
***  
  
At the restaurant.  
  
Karasu and Botan sit down for a while until both of them covered with silent. But Karasu broke the silence between them. "So you like the restaurant?" "Well yeah especially the candles and roses" Botan said with a giggle but suddenly she thought of something. 'Roses.I wonder if Kurama is alright' until Karasu interrupted her thoughts. "Botan are you alright? You look a little pale." Karasu said with a little bit worried about her. "I'm okay, I just thought of something else, gomen. So do you already pick our food?" she asked. "Um.no, actually I want you to pick our food." Karasu said as he looks at Botan. "Oh okay. Hm.let's see.I want a steak with gravy, a mashed potato and a pudding. How's that". She said looking at Karasu then to the waiter. "Same as mine". Karasu said looking straight to the waiter. Then the waiter bows slightly to them and walk leaving the two alone. "So how's your job? Are you doing fine?" Karasu asked her. "Well yeah. Koenma even praised me for doing an excellent job these days." Botan replied him. "Um, Botan after the dinner can we sit in the park for a while?" Karasu asked her "Well not bad. I guess I can stay for a while after the dinner" she said and then smiled. When suddenly the waiter approach them and serve them their food.  
  
***  
  
At Kurama's house.  
  
'Now I think she's in the restaurant with Karasu' Kurama thought with a heavy sigh. Then he heard his window open and he saw Hiei at the window as Hiei went inside Kurama's room. "Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama ask him. "Well I've been watching you for hours. Broken Hearted eh?" Hiei ask with a slight smirk. "Well yeah kind of. You know I need some advice or something that will make me feel better." Kurama said looking at Hiei's eyes. "Hn. Ningen feelings. Okay kitsune, want me to watch them?" Hiei said "Oh okay. Arigatou Hiei-kun" Kurama said with a smile. "Hn." He mumbled as he jumps out of Kurama's window and jumps at the nearest tree branch and set off.  
  
***  
  
After eating the meal.  
  
"Well shall we go now to the park?" Karasu offered a hand to Botan. "Oh okay" Botan said as she take his hand and stand up.  
  
***  
  
In the park.  
  
"Well we're here. Let's take a little walk," Karasu said. They were silence between them. But Botan broke the silence. "So, How was you're life being a ningen?" she ask him "I'm fine. I somehow enjoy this kind of life already. How about you? I mean your love life, if you don't mind can we seat there?" Karasu pointed at the bench. "Yeah, Sure." When they were already sitting, "Uh about my love life well I don't have a boyfriend or anything like that. But for now, I was just looking for the right person for me." Then after she says those words she feel Karasu's lips in her cheek. She was shocked and couldn't say anything or even react something. Until he remove his lips from her cheek. They stare for a while. There was a long pause, until Botan broke the silence and stand up. "Uh Karasu-san if you don't mind I have to go now, it is pretty late and Koenma maybe need me in Rei kai." "It's okay for me, Oyasumi". He replied as he watches her summon her oar and fly away. Botan look back and said "Is he the one I really love?" Botan asked herself. Not knowing a black shadow was watching them above a tree and also heard what Botan said.  
  
NaDaRe's Note:  
  
Hi minna-san! First of all I want to thank this following people who send me review; Ani-chan, eunc, Dawn Lessing and wildflower92490. Arigatou!!!! Oh well this chapter is much longer than the first one, So I hope you also like this one! Oh, here's my e-mail address if you want to comment or suggest of something, imperial_theatre@yahoo.com. Thanks Again! See you next chapter! 


	3. The Truth About Karasu!

"Confused Feelings"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A blue-haired deity is happily walking while humming toward a medium-sized  
  
door and opened it. . "Ohayo Koenma-sama! You called for me?" Botan said very  
  
happily. "Oh yes, so how was your.um.date with Karasu?" Koenma said with a  
  
weak smile. "Well it was great! I hope he is my true love" Botan said with a  
  
dreamy smile. "Well, I call you because I have a very good news from my father.  
  
He said that we could both have a one month break in Ningenkai because he wants  
  
to repair this castle". Koenma said with a big smile in his face. "Oh that's really  
  
great Koenma-sama!" Botan runs to him and hugs him. "Now I want you to pack  
  
your clothes and were going to Ningenkai as soon as possible." "Hai Koenma-  
  
sama!" Botan answered as she walks toward the door.  
  
***  
  
In Ningenkai.  
  
"Minna! Minna!" Keiko calls them. "Botan said she and Koenma are having their  
  
one month off!" Keiko said as they all jumps in happiness. Suddenly there is a  
  
knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Kurama said as he stands up and walk toward the  
  
door. "Botan-chan!" Kuraam shouts as he sees Botan waving her hand at Kurama.  
  
"Hi Kurama-kun!" Botan said with a blush. "Please come in!" Kurama said as he  
  
steps aside to give way to Botan and Koenma. "Botan-chan!" Keiko shouted as she  
  
hugs Botan. "Hi minna!" Botan said looking at them until she spotted Karasu  
  
smiling at her and she blushed. "Were here because of our one month off. By the  
  
way were staying in an apartment near Kurama's house" Koenma explained. As  
  
Koenma said that their apartment would be next to Kurama's house, Kurama  
  
almost jump in excitement. "So, were having some party here and you two can join  
  
us!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh okay" Botan and Koenma said but before Botan could join the group, Karasu  
  
grab her wrist and pull her to the garden. "What are we doing here, Karasu- san?"  
  
Botan ask him. Karasu suddenly laughed evilly. Botan is so shock. She tried to run  
  
away and get help, but it was too late. Karasu put his mask on and drop a bottle  
  
and it opens. It released pink smokes that is a sleeping gas. As soon as Botan fall  
  
asleep."Ha! You think I change already? Pathetic Ningens!" Karasu said and then  
  
laugh evilly as he go away carrying Botan in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama is supposed to call Botan and Karasu in the garden. But he's  
  
surprised to see a paper instead the two. It reads:  
  
Kurama,  
  
If you want Botan back, you should come and fight me. Meet me at my old lair and come here all ALONE.or else something will happen to you beloved Botan.  
  
Karasu  
  
After Kurama read Karasu's letter he crumple it and throw it aside then run toward Karasu's lair as fast as he can.  
  
***  
  
Karasu's lair.  
  
"Karasu come out now! Fight me!" Kurama shouted as he searches the area. "Well  
  
you're here. Let's start this fight!" Karasu shouted as he throws four bombs around  
  
Kurama. Luckily Kurama dodge all of it but Karasu suddenly appeared behind  
  
Kurama and punch him that made Kurama hit the ground (A/N: Ouch! That  
  
hurts!). "You can't just dodge and dodge my attacks Karasu said as Kurama once  
  
again dodge Karasu's attack. "Fight me kitsune or else." Karasu said as he squeezes  
  
his hands, Botan suddenly shouts. "Now you see, if you won't fight me seriously  
  
she will suffer!" Karasu said with an evil laugh. "Leave her alone!!!" Kurama said  
  
as white smoke covered him and turns to Youko Kurama! "Don't you ever touch  
  
her and underestimate me!" Youko Kurama shouts as he throw two seeds at  
  
Karasu's heart and a few minutes later Karasu's body exploded. After Karasu died  
  
he search for Botan. He keeps shouting her name but no one responded. Until he  
  
decide to open and search each door in Karasu's lair, until he saw her lying on the  
  
floor. Her whole body was full of bruises and scratches. He immediately picks her  
  
up and change into Shuichi Minamino.  
  
***  
  
In Kurama's house.  
  
He slowly put her in his bed and gently wraps bandages around her body that has  
  
bruises and scratches. After he finished putting bandages to her, he slowly kissed  
  
her in her forehead and sleep in the chair beside her.  
  
nadarelle's note's:  
  
Sorry for a bit delay because you know I have my advance summer classes and I don't have much time to write this chapter so again sorry for the delay! Oh I want to thank this following people who send me reviews: Blue Rose, soccerCLR3, Anichan, eunc and Dawn Lessing. Thank you again! See you next chapter! u",) 


	4. Author's Note

=Author's Note:=  
  
Sorry people! This story will have its next chapter updated soon. Because my father went home this august and you know, he's strict. He doesn't even want me to touch my computer! So I hope you understand. Well see you in uhm.. Around September for my next chapter! (",)  
  
From: =Damselle Minamino= or =NaDaRe= (",) 


End file.
